Hopeless Night x
by Contestshippingrules
Summary: May, Dawn, Drew, Paul and Ash are stranded on an island after being shipwrecked. They were, frankly, lucky to be alive. It's day seven on the calendar count, and some people start to lose hope in ever being rescued... But what can a walk on a white-sand beach, the moonlight, and a smile do to change a single girls life forever? Contestshipping Two-shot x


Description:

May, Dawn, Drew, Paul and Ash are stranded on an island after being shipwrecked. They were, frankly, lucky to be alive. It's day seven on the calendar count, and some people start to lose hope in ever being rescued... But what can a walk on a white-sand beach, the moonlight, and a smile do to change a single girls life forever?

**DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THISS! Even though it pains me to write it TT^TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Heyyy!~ Sorry I haven't updated my other fanfic for awhile!~ But I hope that this will make up for itt~ Thank Youu! x Review ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're never getting out of that island alive."<p>

"It's fine, we have no need for a single person."

"Let her rot away…"

May woke up with a start.

It was all a dream, nothing but a dream.

"I'll be alright.."

She whispered, her voice barely audible. She sighed as she climbed out of her 'bed', which was really, nothing but a pile of leaves. Looking back at her friends, Dawn, Paul, Ash, And... Drew.

She mentally punished herself for thinking such thoughts.

Shaking her head, she walked outside.

After being shipwrecked, they could do nothing but to try and survive, but she doubted they could last long. How long could 5 fifteen year olds survive on an island by themselves? A month...? No, she'd say about two weeks max.

It's already been a whole week, during that time, they've learnt to somehow cooperate and build some shelter, gather food, you know, just the very basics. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in a deep sigh.

She knew her friends, they were wounded. Not only physically, but inside too. Mentally. It hurt her to know.

The ocean's gentle waves lapped at the shorelines before being pulled back out into the vast sea. Damn that sea. Without it, she'd be at home, in the warmth of her house, in the loving arms of her family...

"Please, please take me back home." She pleaded to all that surrounded her. But the moon still shone as if it had heard nothing. The trees still dancing to the tune that was the waves, all beneath the stars.

She felt useless, helpless, not wanted, not needed. Wasn't there anyone waiting for her on the other side? Is the grass truly greener there? She didn't know anymore.

A silent tear fell down her cheek as she thought of better days. The wind blew through her hair as if it was saying, "Come on, lift your head, there isn't anything to worry about, we'll protect you." If only that was true. She wanted truth. Was it the end for them? Her and her friends? She didn't know. She knew nothing but to just sit there, and cry.

She heard footsteps coming closer. Quickly wiping away her tears, she stood up.

"Drew?" She questioned, a bit surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah Apirl?" He answered.

Her eyes softened.

"Can't sleep huh?" She faked a small laugh while ignoring that little tease.

"Yeah..." He said sighing. Drew took a few slow steps forward before looking back, as if to say, 'you coming?'

May quickly caught up, as they started walking side by side. It stays silent for a few minutes... Both people reflecting on the situation at hand.

But May's footsteps suddenly stopped. Looking down, she whispered, "Are we ever going to get back home?" She questioned the black-haired boy. Said person halted, and turned around.

"I don't know, but I hope so..." He closed his eyes for a brief second. Tears started trickling down the girl's face. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"I-I'm... I'm so s-scared Drew..." She whimpered out between sobs.

Drew walked up the the crying girl in a heap on the ground, and bent downwards. Lifting her chin up a little, he spoke,

"Please, stop crying May...," He blushed and looked away slightly, "-cause you're the most beautiful... when you're smiling..." He finished with a genuine smile. May looked up at him with her big doe eyes, the tears stopped flowing out, before looking down once again.

"What's the point of smiling, when I have no hope that we'll even survive..." She spoke darkly.

Drew released his grip on her, standing up, he ran hand through his hair. He sat down next to May.

"Hope? If you have no hope, I'll share with you some of mine." He forced her to look him in the eyes. May was captivated by his emerald orbs, they were getting bigger, and bigger, and even bigger... Hold on a second... They were getting, dangerously close...She flinched under his touch. He felt it, and pulled away slightly. His eyes, still locked on hers for a second before looking away.

"Ugh, why is it so hard? Look May, you know what I'm about to do... I'm just gonna kiss you okay? So just close your eyes…"

And without another word of warning, or even waiting for her response, he leaned in. Pressing their lips together in a gentle, get lovingly sweet, kiss.

May felt as if her world had stopped. Everything was in slow-motion. It gave her, well, hope. 'Just like he said it would...' She thought as the tops of her lips curved upwards a bit. Drew, feeling the smile, smiled with her. It was their moment in time. It felt like an eternity.

"HOLY FISHIZZLES! PAUL! I THINK I SEE MAY AND DREW... KISSING!"

A voice rang and the couple quickly sprang apart. They were both blushing so red, that a tomato was put to shame.

"IT IS THEM! BRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Paul shouted out uncharacteristically, following Dawn's example and running towards the two. They were both holding water bottles, and obviously were planning to go fill them up, but a change of plans occurred when they saw their best friends sitting on the beach, right next to the water... kissing. Woah shocker.

Drew's eyes widened in alarm. If those two were to catch them... They would be bombarded with questions!

"Oh no.. May, stand up! We're getting outta here." He stood up himself. Their friends only 200m away.

"Why...?" She asked cluelessly, tilting her head a bit.

"MAYY~! DREWW!~" Dawn's voice rang through their ears. They were getting closer.

"Argh.. May, come on, do you trust me? Just come with me," He extended a hand out for her to grab.

"-Take my hand if you now have the hope to live on…"

...And she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hii! And thats it for now ^^ Please review and favourite! x<strong>


End file.
